A Christmas Wish
by Angel Scones
Summary: What if an Angel came to you and said you can have one wish because of all the good you have done in your life. She then asked you for the one in the world you wanted the most. That she could give you anything you asked for. Now what if that one thing you really wanted was true love, and that person who you fall in love with is your best friend. CH7 is now beta read.
1. December 23, - Morning

**What if an Angel came to you and said you can have one wish because of all the good you have done in your life. She then asked you for the one in the world you wanted the most. That she could give you anything you asked for. Now what if that one thing you really wanted was true love, and that person who you fall in love with is your best friend. This whole story will be third person. I just can't get this idea out of my head. This is my first Christmas story so please be completely honest and tell me what you think. I will warn you that not all will be good in this story, but we must take the good with the bad. I also want to say and If I offend anyone I am truly sorry, but I am one of those people who still say Merry Christmas.**

**December 23, 9:00 AM**

Two people stood on the steps of the Boston Police Department, watching the tall brunette walking toward the BPD. There was no mistaking Jane Rizzoli she was a tall brunette with long unruly curls. She always walked tall and proud. They also knew that Jane would give you this shirt off her back or if she had to she would give her life.

"Is that her sir?" The smaller one asked pointing. His name is Michael he is a young angel hoping to get his wings before midnight on Christmas day otherwise he wouldn't get another chance to till next Christmas. The Higher ranking Angel that stood next to him was Alexander now he was an older angel he earned his wings many years ago helping a different Rizzoli with their Christmas wish.

"Yes, Michael that is your assignment. Detective Jane Rizzoli I earned my wings helping her great grandparents find love. You are to watch over her till midnight on Christmas if you do the job right you will receive your wings." The taller one spoke before vanishing.

Michael was a young angel he was sent to watch over Detective Jane Rizzoli for all the good she had done and all the good she was meant to do, Michael was here to give her the one thing she desired the most. He just had to figure out what that was. Michael started following Jane he knew that no one could see or hear me so for now he was just going to watch and see if he could figure out what she desired. Though he didn't understand his assignment completely, because of the rules Alexander wasn't allowed to tell him. It was all apart of earning his wings on his own.

He watched as Detective Jane Rizzoli, just walked into BPD carrying a large coffee when she spots her best friend Doctor Maura Isles talking to her mother in the cafe. Jane decided to go say hello before heading upstairs to her desk.

"Hey, ma hey Maura what's going on?" Jane smiled as she walked up to the two.

"Hello, Jane Angela and I were just talking about Christmas this year and we decided that we should just have everyone stay over on Christmas eve." Maura smiled at Angela. "I mean the guys Vince, Frost, Frankie and even Tommy can all stay in the guest house. You and your mother can stay in the main house with us."

"Sound's like you guys have everything already planned out." Jane said as Angela place a plate of pancakes in front her for once they were not shaped like't bunnies they were shaped Christmas trees. Jane just looked and her mother and said "Thanks ma."

Maura was sitting next to Jane looking at her funny. She could not believe how Jane was acting normally she was grumpy and would complain about any pancake that was not round. Jane just smiled at her and grabbed the syrup.

"Jane, are you feeling alright?" the blonde asked as she placed her hand on Jane's head making sure she was not running a temp.

Jane jerked back from Maura's hand giving her the Rizzoli glare with a smile. "No, Maura I not sick I just in a really good mood that's all. I watched my all time favorite Christmas movie last night. So I am just in the Christmas spirit. Honestly the only thing that's missing right now is snow I want a white Christmas like we had when we were kids. I would love to see you in a snowball fight with us Rizzoli's."

"A snowball fight Jane?" Maura asked watching the brunette put entirely to much sugar in her coffee shaking her head she went to say something about how that much sugar wasn't good for when Jane cut her off.

"Come on Maura, you never had a snowball fight at that fancy boarding school?" Jane asked by the look on the blondes face she realized that she hadn't. Jane looked at her ma. "Hey, ma do you remember those snowball fights we used to have when we were kids?"

Angela looked at her daughter smiling "Yes, Jane I remember I also remember the year your father said you weren't allowed to do it anymore. That was the year that Frankie's nose was broken by a ball of ice."

"I remember ma, remember we are adults now and know better plus Maura never had a snowball fight I also betting she never built a snowman either." Jane said looking at the blonde. "Tell you what Maura we get snow for Christmas I will grab the guys and we will all have some fun. I promise."

The blonde smiled at Jane, picking up her cup of tea just as she took a sip both of their phones buzzed. They had a case. Kissing her ma on the cheek they headed out of the cafe then BPD with Michael in tow neither knew he was there. He sat in the back seat of Jane's car just listening to them talking.

**December 23, 10:15**

Arriving on scene Maura went to examine the body while Jane talked to Barry about what was found.

"It was a drive-by Jane this poor guy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. No id yet, but we have uniforms going door to door. Think the poor kid was just heading home from Christmas shopping" Barry said walking Jane to where the victim was laying. Upon looking at him Jane knew he couldn't be much older then sixteen years old. Laying next to him was a small bike it must have been a gift for his sister or something because it was pink and purple. There was also a few bags from different stores. Jane just shook her head trying not to show the tears that were in her eyes.

Michael placed a hand on her should still staying so no one could see him, he knew Jane would feel him. Snapping her head around Jane looked confused.

"What's up partner?" Barry asked after she looked around.

"Nothing just thought I felt someone touch my shoulder. It's going to be a long day." Jane sighed she went back to her car and waiting while Maura signed off for the body to be taken back to the morgue. The CSU men were bagging up everything from the ground. Making sure to bag anything that was evidence.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Maura asked as she approached the car.

"I guess I mean it's two days before Christmas and this poor kid and his family are going though this crap. Can't people just stop the killing for the holiday." Jane smiled sadly and climbed behind the wheel heading back toward the morgue and work. Both were hoping that their day would end better then it had began.

Leaving behind Michael who still didn't understand his assignment, he was suppose to watch over the brunette but there was something about the blonde that told him by the end of the day he would be watching the both of them. Michael did know one thing that the ladies didn't and that was that they were in for a long day. He also knew that today was a day that would not end well for either friend. Sighing and giving a little wave to the angel sitting in the back or the ME's van with the young man.

Michael disappeared and reappeared into the back seat of the car for now he would just watch for a little longer. The women in the car were silent neither talking, neither had a smile just lost in their own heads thinking about the case that was as hand.

**As always please feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	2. December 23, - Afternoon

**Thinking about changing the name of the angel in my story due to the fact of what it means. The Archangel Michael is considered the greatest of angels, a hero who defeated Satan. The Angel Michael takes souls to the other world. I know its just a story so let my know what you think if i should keep Michael or find a better name. Thank you to those following my story and thank to GratiaPlena and ACINOM ILLERDNALAC the reviews. **

**I forgot in chapter 1 i do not own Rizzoli and isles or any of the characters from the show or books i do own the names that are mine. **

**December 23, 11:20**

Dr. Isles was just starting the autopsy on the young man they found little over an hour earlier. Jane was sitting on a stool next to the sink watching Maura work her magic so to speak. Michael stood just inside the doors of the morgue watching the two women. His assignment became a little more clear he understood that it had something to do with both women. Jane suddenly spoke making Michael jump a little, he was surprised that the blonde barely reacted though.

"Find anything yet, Maura?" Jane asked sounding slightly sad. After watching what her friend went through with Hoyt and after shooting herself this is the worse she's seen her closest knew Jane hated it when they had to work with kids just like she hated having kids as victims.

"He was killed by a twenty-two pierced his heart, it killed him instantly he felt no pain." Maura sighed looking at Jane in all the years she's known Jane she can't really remember a time when Jane looked this sad.

Just then Frost bust through the doors, "Jane we got an ID his name is Jacob Marks he's fifteen he lives about a block from where we found him with his mother Jackie Marks and little sister Sarah. According to everything I found they have only lived in Boston for little over three months. They moved right after Jacob's father Stephen died. He was a good kid never got in any trouble and he wasn't in a gang."

"God, now we have to go tell this poor kids mom." Jane stood up and started walking out of the morgue. Before going completely out the door she turned around. "Hey, Maura how about when I get back we have a late lunch together."

"Sounds great Jane. I will finish this autopsy." Maura turned back toward the boy shaking her head she went back to work.

Michael was in the back seat still watching and listening he's been watching over Jane for a few hours now he knew something was going to happen to her, that she didn't deserve but there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening. Suddenly Alexander appeared next to him with a piece of advise "Whatever you are planning don't do it, IF you do you will not receive your wings Michael. Just watch, listen and wait. Your full assignment will come." with that Alexander was gone again

Jane had Frost drive back to the scene of the crime. Pulling up in front of the apartment building they noticed a woman standing on the steps looking up and down the road like she was looking for someone.

."Ma'am is there anything we can help you with." Frost spoke showing her his badge.

"My son Jake was supposed to be home hours ago, he only went to pick up Sarah's Christmas gifts a friend had held on to for him. It's taking him to long I hope he's okay." She said looking at the two detectives standing in front of her.

"Ma'am is your son Jacob Marks?" Jane asked.

"Yes, that's my boy, is he in some kind of trouble?" Mrs. Marks asked stepping down so she was level with Jane.

"Mrs. Marks I am sorry to have to tell you this it appears your son was shot early this morning about a block north of here." Jane said nodding her head in the direction they found Jacob.

"NOOO... please tell he's okay please." She begged both officers Frost helped her sit on the steps.

"I'm sorry ma'am I can't tell you that. The bullet he was hit with pierced his heart he was killed instantly." Jane sighed.

"No, no not my son. We just lost his father not long ago. How...how do I tell Sarah her brothers not coming home." She started crying heavier. Michael stepped forward and placed a hand on the grieving woman.

"Ma'am let's go up to your apartment so we can talk." Jane said stepping forward helping the woman up.

**December 23, 2:12**

Jane and Frost were heading back toward BPD after talking to the victim's mother and sister for a while Jane felt horrible for having to deliver such bad news only days before what is meant to be one of the happiest days of the year. She just wanted to get back to the station and have lunch with Maura.

Heading down to the morgue Jane stuck her head in Maura's office to find her working on her computer. Most likely typing up her autopsy report for the kid.

"Hey, Maura ready for lunch?" Jane asked leaning on the door frame of the blonde's office.

"Yea, where are we heading." Maura asked taking off her lab coat. Jane picked up her normal jacket and helped her put it on.

" I figured we would just walk to the dirty robber and have some burgers and fries. If that's all right with you Maura." Jane said as they walked down the hall toward the elevators.

Knowing the rough day that Jane was already having Maura couldn't deny her a greasy burger and fries "Sure Jane that sounds perfect on a day like today." Maura smiled as they stepping into the elevator and hit the up button.

"Great lets stop by the bullpen real quick and see if there is anything the guys would like." Jane said to the shorter women.

**December 23, 2:32**

Jane and Maura, were about half a block from the Dirty Robber the cop bar, was one of their favorite places to go. The guys said they didn't want anything and they told the ladies to take their time and enjoy their lunch. They were just walking neither one talking. Michael was close, yet not to close,

Suddenly Jane got an uneasy feeling looking around she noticed it before Maura did. A black SUV was speeding down the road sticking out the front passenger window was a man in a mask he opened fire shooting at the people on the street. Jane did the honorable thing and shielded Maura taking her to the ground. As fast as it began it was over. Maura tried to get up when she realized that Jane wasn't moving

Carefully rolling her friend over Maura noticed the blood soaking through Jane's shirt and blazer she applied pressure with one hand while the other called for help. Frankie Jane's little brother was coming back from the robber had seen the whole thing ran up to help Maura and his sister.

Michael stood there watching over the group he knew this was going to happen. His assignment had begun he really wanted his wings this was his chance. Looking to his left he seen 'Jane' standing there looking down at her body. She looked over at Michael who smiled at the Detective. Jane realized he could see her.

"Am I dead?" Jane asked.

"No Jane, I need you to come with me I have many things to show in so little time. My name is Michael and I am an angel I was sent here to help you" Michael said reaching his hand out for Jane's. Jane went to reach for his when she noticed something that made her stop the scars that were normally on her hands from Hoyt were nowhere to be seen. She gave Michael a confused look.

"I will explain everything to you don't worry. Let's go shall we." Michael took her hand just as the paramedic's arrived. Jane looked down one more time to Maura in tears wishing she could comfort her friend Jane touched Maura's shoulder. Before following Michael.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	3. December 23, - Angela

**I hope you are enjoying my story I kinda went almost a christmas carol theme but not really its one Angel not three spirits but Jane will get to see each member of her family and friends and what they truly mean to her and what she means to them. I want to thank everyone for following my story and writing reviews. **

**December 23, 2:40**

The paramedic's just arrived at Boston General carrying Detective Rizzoli and Maura. Frankie ran back to the station to get Angela, Frost, and Korsak. They needed to be with Jane as soon as possible.

The doctors wouldn't allow Maura in the back with her so Maura stood in the hallway waiting for Jane's family. She found herself yet again praying for her friend's life. Jane and Michael stood down the hall watching.

Angela came running in hugging Maura. "They won't tell me anything yet. She lost a lot of blood. Angela she saved my life. I am so sorry it's all my fault." Maura was crying.

"It's not your fault Maura I promise you it's not. Jane was always bull headed and if she did take that bullet for you than that is what she wanted to do. I know my Janie and she would give her life for anyone she loves." Angela said while wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Jane and Michael stood there and watched as Frost, Frankie, Korsak, and Tommy walked up they all looked so lost. Jane had never see any of her family like this, yes she counted Frost and Korsak as members of her family. Just then the doctor stepped out of the room addressing everyone standing in front of him.

"I won't lie to you, she needs surgery as soon as possible. There is a chance that she will not make it. If you like you can all go in and see her before we take to the OR." The doctor said as he opened the door for the family.

They all filed in looking at Jane she was pale and weak. Frost and Korsak left first knowing that Jane wouldn't want them to see her like that. Tommy and Frankie were the next ones to leave. While Angela and Maura staying neither speaking each holding a hand. Angela left a few minutes later leaving Maura alone. Michael and Jane stood outside watching they could see she was saying something, but what she was saying they could not tell.

They watched as Maura leaned over kissed Jane softly on the cheek then swiftly walked away. Trying to hide her tears she walked out and told the doctor that everyone was ready and that they would be waiting for him.

"Please keep us updated as much as possible." Maura said as she headed toward the room Jane's family and partners were sitting.

"Jane its time for you to come with me, I want to make sure you have plenty of time." Michael said.

"Plenty if time for what?" Jane asked with a glare.

"Plenty of time to make up your mind about what you want, That is all I am allowed to tell you. You need to figure it out on your own. Now really we must go you have to see your family and friends." the man before Jane said.

**December 23, 8:00 am - Angela**

Jane found herself standing outside her mother's on the same day she shot in the street. Only it was morning again. Jane looked at Michael with questioning eyes.

"We are here to observe, we will observe each member of your family and some of your friends so just watch. They can not see us or hear us." he said before they walked into the guest house Angela lived in, that was located in Maura's back yard.

Angela was sitting on her couch going through old photos from when her kids where little and they were a full family. Jane stood looking at photos when one fell out onto the floor Jane bent to pick, soon realizing she couldn't. Angela picked it up and looked at it.

It was a picture of both Frankie and Jane in their uniforms right before Jane became a detective. Angela smiled at the and said to no one, but herself. "I remember this. Frankie just finished the academy and Jane had just taken her detective exam, they were waiting to find out if she passed."

Smiling she carefully placed the photo back in the album and kept flipping through the rest of the album on the last page was a photo of Jane and Maura together from the time they ran the marathon. Angela smiled and spoke again.

"Wonder if these two will ever realize how they truly feel about each other." Angela sighed looking up at the clock she realized she was going to be late for work and rushed out the door leaving the album open sitting on the coffee table where Jane could see the photo she was looking at.

Jane turned toward Michael still not getting what she was supposed to. She asked him "What was that all about?"

"Let's go detective." walking out the front door of the guest house Jane suddenly found herself standing in the station cafe. Watching her mother talk to Maura.

"Good morning Angela how was your night?" Maura asked. Jane had a smile on her face Maura was always watching out for everyone. That was one of the many things Jane really like about the doctor.

"I slept really good spent part of the morning going through some of my photo albums from when the kids were smaller. It amazes me how much they have grown. Did you know Jane was always taller than Frankie. Every time we wanted to take a photo Jane would bend her knees so Frankie didn't look so small next to her." Angela smiled place Maura's normal morning tea in front of her, before moving down the counter to wait on a customer. Angela finished waiting on the custom and walked back down to talk to Maura.

"So tell Maura what are we doing about Christmas this year?"Angela asked with a sly smile.

"Why don't we just do everything at my house. I mean there is enough room for family and friends. Jane tends to stay at my place two or three times a weeks anyway I am sure she won't mind it." Maura said.

"Okay, so sleep-over, big dinner, friends, family, and Christmas movies and music. I hope it snows this year. Jane's favorite thing about the winter is when it snows." Angela commented.

"The snow make her hands hurt." Maura said remember last winter when Jane was barely able to use her hands because of the pain.

"Yea, it does, but I think its the beauty of the snow Jane loves. When she was little she would play outside in the snow for hours having snowball fights and building snowmen with her brothers. If I remember right she even buried Tommy in the snow once." Angela smiled.

Maura noticed Jane walking toward them, and smiled at the detective.

"Hey, ma hey Maura what's going on?" Jane smiled as she walked up to the two.

It upset Jane that no one could see or hear her even though she was standing just a few feet away staring at herself. watching herself interact with Maura and her ma, wondering what she is about. She turned to the angel standing next to her and spoke.

"What is this a Christmas where I see my past, present, and future?" Jane asked. "What if i don't want to know?"

"It's not like that Jane no one has every had three spirits visit in the last hundred years. Not since the three spirits visited Scrooge. Besides I am not a spirit.

"Then what are you exactly?" Jane asked frustrated.

"I am merely an Angel trying to earn my wings. Nothing more, nothing less." Michael smiled.

"Well since you haven't figured it out yet detective let's go to the next stop. Are you ready to go, Jane." It finally became clear to Michael on his assignment was he needed Jane to admit her feelings. A tougher job then it looks he can already tell Jane was going to fight him all along the way.

"Were are we going now?" Jane asked with a huff.

"We are going to visit your brother's now." Michael spoke breaking Jane out of her trance she was in from staring at the blonde doctor.

**As always please feel free to review good or bad i can take it. If you find a mistake dont worry you can tell me when someone puts out my mistakes it helps me become a better writer.**


	4. December 23, - Frankie

**Thank you for those who have read my story this far. Thank you for the reviews (bay, Nightwing 509, Boo, Izzi12) and thank you for pointing out mistakes i have made and your reviews (IsaBabisa andChronoCrescentFlames). I was unsure of how to do the rest of characters. So i am doing each one alone till they meet up with another one. Like Angela and Maura in the last Chapter. I am really trying to make each chapter over a thousand words not including my notes. I want to offer any of the people reading this a chance to help i am having a hard on what Jane would see while visiting Frost and Korsak. Any ideas i get from anyone I promise i will give credit to the person who gave it to me. I need a beta reader i can trust. let me know if you would like the job. It would be a great help someone else probably pick up my mistakes better then i could. I may also ask your opinion on more stories in the future.**

**December 23, 9:15 am - Frankie**

Jane found herself standing in Frankie's apartment watching her bother sleep on the couch. She turned to Michael. " What am I suppose to see here, My little brother snoring?" Jane asked an annoyed, Michael can here the angry in her voice

"Just watch Jane, you mean a lot to each person I am showing you today." Michael before sitting on a kitchen stool. Jane stood next to her little brother. When suddenly an alarm started blaring. Frankie slowly sat up and shut the alarm off then headed toward the shower. Stopping briefly to turn on the coffee maker.

"I am not going in there with him!" Jane exclaimed at the smiling Angel in the kitchen.

"I wouldn't even suggest that Jane. Just watch and learn." Michael said softly, Jane looked around Frankie's apartment noticing a small pile or wrapped gifts sitting next to the door Jane walked over being her normal nosey self. If anyone asked she would just say she was being a good cop.

They waited for around twenty minutes when Frankie came half dressed in his uniform. Jane smiled at her little brother knowing he loved being a cop. Frankie always wanted to be like his big sister and followed her everywhere. Making himself a cup of coffee he shut the machine off knowing he would drink later that night cold the way he liked it really. He moved over toward a mirror his ma insisted he hang on the wall to make sure he looked okay before leaving the house.

Fixing his tie he spotted the photo taken the day Jane received her medal for going above and beyond the call of duty, and taking out a bad cop. Jane was watching him through the mirror smiling at her younger brother. Even if he could not see her Jane always smiled when it came to Frankie.

"Well Jane, today's the day. I am going to take my detectives exam, and make you proud of me." Frankie said looking at the photograph of his mentor, his hero, not that he would ever tell anyone that his older sister was his hero. Jane knew he wasn't talking directly to her, but it sure felt like it.

Frankie finished off his coffee and headed out the door. Jane turned toward Michael and asked, "He doesn't think I am proud of him?"

"Have you ever told him that you are proud of him?" Michael answered with a question.

Standing up he walked to the door and gestured for Jane to follow. Jane walked a little slower realizing she never told Frankie how proud of him she really was, come to think of it she never told Tommy either. Walking out the front door Jane found herself standing in the exam room she once sat in to take her detectives exam. Smiling when she spotted Frankie sitting toward the back taking his exam his leg shaking from nerves.

Jane went and stood behind him laying her hand on his shoulder she leaned down and whispered, Knowing that Frankie couldn't feel or hear her. "You can do this little brother I believe in you."

Though he couldn't hear or see his sister standing right behind Frankie visibly relaxed. Jane smiled as Frankie finished his exam and handed in to the instructor. He was told that, because it was slow close to Christmas he would give Frankie his results today if he was willing to wait awhile. So Frankie waited, Jane paced and Michael just watched them.

So twenty minutes later test results in a sealed envelope Frankie told the man thank you and headed to the Dirty Robber to grab something to eat before he headed out for his shift. Frankie decided to wait to open his tests results till he was with Jane, because Frankie knew in his heart that pass or fail Jane would still be proud of him for even stepping up and finally finding the courage to take the test. Jane and Michael were sitting at the booth with Frankie while he ate his lunch.

After a few minutes of watching her brother eat like a slob. Jane leaned over to her angel and asked. "How much longer are we going to watch him eat?"

"Till he is finished Jane you haven't seen what you needed to yet." Michael replied glancing at his watch. "Soon we will leave."

**December 23, 2:32 - Frankie**

Frankie walked out of the Dirty Robber without knowing Jane and Michael were in tow. spotted his sister and Maura walking toward him, probably getting lunch again. Frankie knew that Jane had feelings for Maura, but he also knew Jane probably never admit those feelings.

Frankie seen the whole thing go down from the speeding SUV to Jane covering Maura and taking her to the ground. He stood there for a moment in complete shock before running toward his big sister upon seeing the blood he sent out the code for officer down. The medic's were there in few moments Frankie told Maura it would be best if she went with Jane.

Frankie broke into a dead run back to the station to tell everyone there what had happened. Jane and Michael kept pass, Jane could see the tears and completely terror in her baby brothers eyes. Something she never wants to see again.

Frankie arrived at the cafe first to see Frost and Korsak talking to Angela, "We got to go, Jane was just shot by the Dirty robber!" Frankie his voice loud enough to make every head in the cafe turn toward him.

"Frankie what happened?" Frost asked before anyone else could.

"I was walking out of the Dirty Robber and I seen Maura and Jane walking toward me when out of nowhere this black SUV went speeding by a gunman was hanging out the window shooting. Jane covered Maura, she was hit." Frankie said taking a deep breath "Shes on her way to Boston General now."

Let's go, come on Angela you can ride with us." Korsak said heading for the front doors of the station.

Michael and Jane we left standing in the cafe watching her family and friends leave to go to the hospital. "So now where?" Jane asked turning toward Michael.

"You will see soon enough Jane. Remember you must have patience today." Michael said as he walked toward the.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. **


	5. December 23, - Tommy

**As always thanks for the reviews i am enjoying writing this story and i might have one more Christmas story up my sleeve. This chapter is Tommy. Please don't think you are hurting my feelings by pointing out my mistakes weather its grammar or spelling tell me so i can fix it. I want to thank those who reviewed so far and those who sent me pm's  
**

**December 23, 9:00 - Tommy**

Jane found herself standing in a tiny freezing apartment. She glanced at Michael "Where are we?"

"We are in your brother's apartment, his heat went out a few days ago, but he refuses to ask for help from anybody. He wants to prove to your family he can make it on his own. Mostly you." Michael replied.

"This is Tommy's place its freezing in here. He can't live like this." Jane exclaimed. Jane knew that this was Tommy's first apartment so getting him to move in with herself or Frankie or even their ma would be a hard thing. Tommy wanted to be independent.

Tommy walked out of the tiny bedroom and made his way over to the sick he carefully filled a cup with warm water and made himself an instant coffee. With no microwave it was the best he could do he would didn't want to ask for help.

Tommy sat on the old sofa that in Jane's eyes looked broke and started putting his boots on for work. Tommy wanted nothing more in the world then to show his family that he was on the straight and narrow now. He had a good job and has not has a drink in a over a month and to prove that to Jane he was going to give her his one month chip he received from going to AA. He really couldn't afford gifts. This year and everyone understood that, but it made Tommy's heart sad.

Jane watched as her baby brother walked around his tiny cold apartment before walking out the door to go work his crappy job for the day. Jane knew she had to help Tommy, but knowing him he wouldn't take any kind of help he was offered from family anyway.

As soon as he walked into the door of the factory his supervisor was yelling at him for being a few minutes late. Tommy just stood there and listened not saying a word. He wanted to keep his job so he didn't need to be mouthing off to his supervisor. Jane on the other hand was getting pissed off. She looked at Michael who seemed to not paying attention to what was happening. Finally after calling him a lazy bum and telling him he would have to work later for half the pay, the man let Tommy get to work. For the first time all day Jane wished she could hit the guy, she walked away watching her brother work.

Watching Tommy stacking boxing was a little boring, But Jane watched anyway when the bell rang signally lunch Tommy kept working Jane then realized that Tommy hadn't brought anything to eat. She couldn't help but wonder how many times this had happened. She knew Tommy was having money problems but she didn't know it was this bad that he was skipping meals

Shaking her head she sat on a large crate with Michael just watching Tommy work. When this was over if she was living she made herself a promise that she would help her baby brother. No matter what it took she would help him.

**December 23, 2:46 - Tommy**

Tommy's cell phone went off just as his supervisor was walking toward, Not giving a crap when he checked the caller id it was his mom. Something told Tommy he needed to answer that phone call. "Ma, I'm at work I can only talk for a moment what's going on?" Tommy asked.

While his supervisor glared and yelled. "No personal calls while your working Rizzoli."  
Tommy stuck his hand up trying to tell to be quite.

"Tommy Jane's been shot we are heading toward Boston General is there any way you can get there it's bad." Angela said between sobs. Jane watched as Tommy's face paled. Turning to Michael he again only said "Keep watching, Jane. I keep trying to tell you that your family and friends would do anything for you."

"I'm on my way ma, don't worry Jane's strong she'll make it through this. I love you see you as soon as possible." Tommy hung up the phone. Tommy had tears in his eyes he needed to get to his sister he had to tell her that he was doing better. He had to.

Turning toward his supervisor. "I have to go my sister was shot in the line of duty."

"Sorry Rizzoli, your needed I can't allow you to leave." His supervisor smiled which just ticked Tommy off more.

"I can lose my sister and your not going to allow me to leave?" Tommy shouted starting to lose his temper.

"No, Rizzoli your here and you are to finish out your shift." The man said.

"No that's where your wrong I am leaving my family comes first." Tommy said as he started walking toward the first exit.

"If you walk out that door Rizzoli your fired. There is no coming back." The supervisor yelled.

Tommy turned around right before walking out the door. "Well then it looks like I am fired doesn't it." Those were Tommy's last words before he exited the building. He had just lost his job but his sister was more important.

Jane follow Tommy all the way to the hospital where he met up with the rest of her family. She looked at Michael.

"Tommy just gave up one of the best jobs he has ever had for me. Why would he do that?" Jane asked Michael.

"No matter what you are his only sister." Michael said pointing at the group of people standing outside her hospital room. "Anyone of those people who do anything for you Jane you know why? Because Jane each and everyone of them love you in his or her own way."

"Am I done yet?" Jane asked softly feeling awful that Tommy just lost his job because of her.

"No, Jane you have two more people to see." Michael said "Shall we go to the next one?" Michael held his hand out for her to take.

**As always please feel free to review good or bad i can take it. I promise. I like the good but I the ones who point out my mistakes also.**


	6. December 23, - Korsak

**As always thanks for the reviews i am enjoying writing this story and i might have one more Christmas story up my sleeve. This chapter is Korsak. I didn't do Frost because i honestly couldnt come up with a story for him besides him and Jane interviewing the mother of the victim i dont think i could make an entire chapter out of that. If someone can come up with a chapter i can use i will add and give that person credit where it is due. I am working on the Chapter where Jane watches Maura it will take me awhile because i honestly thinks its one of the most important one.**

**December 23, 7:00 am - Korsak**

Jane found herself sitting on Korsak's couch looking around she realized this was the first time she was ever in his apartment. She stood and started looking over photographs noticing there were a few of her. A ton of them contained animals. To Jane Korsak was 'Detective Dolittle' always helping animals no matter where they were he helped them everything from birds to snakes. Yet surprisingly to Jane Korsak only had two small cats in his apartment. She walked through a door that she guessed was the kitchen and spotted Korsak sitting at the kitchen table holding a small box.

"I hope you like what I got you Jane. I know it's not much, it should protect you." Korsak smiled he set the box down and went looking for tape to wrap the gift. Jane being Jane took a peek at what was in the box it was a Saint Michael medal on a gold chain.

Jane looked as the angel who has been with her all day for an answer onto what it was. He smiled and said "Its a St. Michael The Archangel Medal." He told her.

"Aren't you St. Michael?" Jane asked quietly.

"Oh, no Jane I am simply an angel as I told you before I am trying to earn my wings. St. Michael is the patron of grocers, mariners, paratroopers, police and sickness. Many people believe that St. Michael is the protector of cops. Detective Korsak must have gotten this for you to protect you." Michael said.

Korsak came back into the room and wrapped the gift, the paper wasn't perfect, that made Jane smile she loved Korsak like a father and she knew he looked at her like she was his daughter always trying to watch over her and protect her. Jane still felt horrible for switching partners after Hoyt but she didn't want Korsak looking at her like she was weak and she couldn't watch his back.

Korsak headed into the station for the day with Jane's gift tucked into his jacket pocket. Arriving at the station he went and got a cup of coffee and said good morning to Angela before heading up to his desk. He took the gift out of his pocket and stuck in his desk. Jane and Michael followed him the whole way. Sitting down he started filling out paper work from cold cases while he waited for everyone else to get in. Around nine frost walked in with his own coffee.

"Morning old man." Frost smiled at Korsak

"I may be older then you Frost, but I am still here earlier then you." Korsak shot back.

Jane watched and smiled at the interaction of the two men she knew that even though they would bust each other and make each other laugh they were still good friends more then that the three of them were a family.

**December 23, 9:58 Korsak**

Korsak's phone went off the same time they had a case. Arriving on scene Korsak noticed it was only a young kid and decided to stick to interviewing the bystanders. After getting everyone's statement he noticed that Dr. Isles and Jane were there. He hated kid cases more then Jane having seen more then his fair share he told Frost he was going back to the station. Leaving the crime scene Korsak got a strange feeling like someone was watching him. When in truth it was Jane and Michael.

Jane looked at Michael and asked. "How many more times will i have to watch myself?"

"There are only two people left Jane but we are not done with Detective Korsak there is something you need to see."

Jane and Michael arrived back at the station just in time to see herself and Maura asking the guys if they wanted to join them for lunch.

**December 23, 2:33 - Korsak**

Jane again found herself standing in the cafe. Jane turned toward Michael "I am guessing you can change time."

"Yes, Jane all angels can but we are not allowed to change something that has happened in that time. So sadly you must watch this again."

Jane watched as Frost and Korsak walk into the cafe trying to figure out who's turn it was to pay for lunch. Angela walked over giving each a cup of coffee with a smile.

"Thanks Angela." Korsak said as Frost said "Thank you Mrs. Rizzoli." Making Angela smile even more at the manners Frost had.

"Detective Frost call my Angela how many times do I have to tell you that?" Angela asked.

"I'll make you a deal Mrs. Rizzoli you call me Barry and I will call you Angela." Frost said

"You got yourself a deal Barry." Angela smiled and handed him a menu.

Frankie came running into cafe to see Frost and Korsak talking to Angela, "We got to go, Jane was just shot by the Dirty robber!" Frankie his voice loud enough to make every head in the cafe turn toward him.

"Frankie what happened?" Frost asked before anyone else could.

"I was walking out of the Dirty Robber and I seen Maura and Jane walking toward me when out of nowhere this black SUV went speeding by a gunman was hanging out the window shooting. Jane covered Maura, she was hit." Frankie said taking a deep breath "Shes on her way to Boston General now."

Let's go, come on Angela you can ride with us." Korsak said heading for the front doors of the station, while saying a silent prayer.

Jane stood there watching the hurt on the faces of the guys and the pain on her mothers face the tears in Frankie's eyes. For the first time Jane seen the look of complete and total fear on the faces of the people who meant the world to her. She made herself a promise that when this was over if she lived through what ever was happening she would tell each and everyone of them how she really felt about them.

"Do I really mean that much to them?" Jane asked not really expecting an answer.

"Yes Jane you really do mean that much to them. But we have one more person to watch Jane and to that person you mean everything in the world to." Michael said reaching for Jane's hand again.

**I want to thank those who have been pointing out my mistakes. Pointing them out will make me a better writer so dont ever think you might be hurting my feelings. I just wanted to add that Maura's will be the last chapter that takes place on December 23. I am planning on doing a chapter on christmas eve. You will have to read to find out about that one.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. I promise.**


	7. December 23, - Maura

**THANK YOU!  
**

**Okay so after staying up all night with a really bad toothache i decided to post this in has been beta read Thank you IsaBabisa for accepting the challenge. so if you have any kinda of problem with my grammar don't read it yet. I hope you enjoy this. I have two more chapters written. Because once again I am stuck on Maura. Also i found some info on this year's season finale and it looks like fans WILL NOT be happy. I mean its only a small summary of the episode but it ticked me off. I took my time with this chapter I wanted to be almost perfect. I say almost because nothing in the world is truly perfect**.

**December 23, 6:30 am - Maura**

Jane closed her eyes and took Michael's hand. When she opened them, she found herself in one of her favorite places in the world. Smiling, Jane looked around Maura's kitchen. Noticing the time, Jane knew the blonde was probably still asleep. Walking toward her bedroom, Jane stopped when she noticed that Michael was following her.

Turning toward the angel, "Can you wait here?" Jane asked quietly not wanting him to invade Maura's privacy. Michael simply nodded and gave Jane a gentle push. Jane walked into Maura's bedroom and smiled at the honey blonde sleeping in the silk pajamas Jane and gotten for her. She was amazed at how perfect Maura's hair looked even sleeping. Then again everything Maura did was perfect in Jane's eyes.

An alarm sounded waking the blonde, Jane smiled at how Maura got right up didn't even hit the snooze button once. Watching Maura walk into the bathroom, Jane decided to give her some privacy and headed back to the kitchen. Michael was staring at Bass and turned to Jane as she walked up to him.

"Who keeps a large turtle for a pet?" Michael asked Jane while nudging Bass with his foot. Jane turned and gave him a small glare.

"First of all, Bass is a tortoise. Get it right, Angel Boy, only I can call Bass a turtle, and I kind of like the fact Maura has him. It makes her different. Special even, did you know I have one, too? But mine's only a baby though," Jane said watching the hallway for Maura. Michael just grinned, he'd wanted to see if Jane would correct him and she did.

Jane was surprised when Maura walked down the hall with her pajamas still on. She just watched as Maura walked around the kitchen island starting a pot of coffee and then opening the fridge door and grabbing the strawberries. Jane realized what she was doing and smiled when Maura sat on the floor next to Bass feeding him a strawberry. Jane smiled at the way Maura always treated Bass as though he was almost human.

"It's almost Christmas, Bass, do you think maybe I should finally tell her?" Maura asked the tortoise, not really expecting an answer.

"Maybe not, I mean there is no way that she can feel the same way." Maura sighed feeding Bass one more strawberry before getting up and walking back down the hallway.

"Let me guess, you can't tell me, right?" Jane asked Michael sounding annoyed. Michael just smiled and looked around the house. Jane started looking around the living room and suddenly noticed Maura had a large tree sitting in her living room, but it was bare. There were no decorations on it, no lights, nothing.

"How come her tree isn't done? I mean, do you know?" Jane asked Michael.

"I think she was waiting for you and your family," Michael responded. "In case you haven't noticed, Jane, Maura Isles loves every member of your family. The Rizzolis have been good to her-always treated her like one of the family and never left her out. Your family has treated her better than her own."

Jane was speechless standing in the middle of Maura's kitchen. As she heard the clicking of Maura's heels and looked up at Michael, he stuck his hand out, "It's time to go Jane."

**December 23, 9:05a.m. - Maura**

Jane again found herself standing in the cafe. Watching the same scene that she saw when she was watching over her mother.

"So tell me, Maura, what are we doing about Christmas this year?" Angela asked with a sly smile.

"Why don't we just do everything at my house. I mean there is enough room for family and friends. Jane tends to stay at my place two or three times a week anyway, so I am sure she won't mind it." Maura said.

"Okay, so sleep-over, big dinner, friends, family and Christmas movies and music. I hope it snows this year. Jane's favorite thing about the winter is when it snows." Angela commented.

"The snow makes her hands hurt." Maura said remembering last winter when Jane was barely able to use her hands because of the pain.

"Yea, it does, but I think it's the beauty of the snow Jane loves. When she was little she would play outside in the snow for hours having snowball fights and building snowmen with her brothers. If I remember right she even buried Tommy in the snow once." Angela smiled.

Maura noticed Jane walking toward them and smiled at the detective.

"Hey Ma, hey Maura, what's going on?" Jane smiled as she walked up to the two.

"Hello, Jane. Angela and I were just talking about Christmas this year and we decided that we should just have everyone stay over on Christmas eve." Maura smiled at Angela. "I mean the guys-Vince, Frost, Frankie and even Tommy can all stay in the guest house. You and your mother can stay in the main house with us."

"Sounds like you guys have everything already planned out." Jane said as Angela place a plate of pancakes in front her-for once they were not shaped like bunnies. Today they were shaped like Christmas trees. Jane just looked and her mother and said "Thanks, Ma."

Maura was sitting next to Jane looking at her funny. She could not believe how Jane was acting. Normally she was grumpy and would complain about any pancake that was not round. But Jane just smiled at her and grabbed the syrup.

"Jane, are you feeling alright?" the blonde asked as she placed her hand on Jane's head making sure she was not running a temp.

Jane jerked back from Maura's hand giving her the Rizzoli glare with a smile. "No, Maura, I'm not sick, I'm just in a really good mood, that's all. I watched my all time favorite Christmas movie last night. So I am in the Christmas spirit. Honestly the only thing that's missing right now is snow. I want a white Christmas like we had when we were kids. I would love to see you in a snowball fight with us Rizzolis."

"A snowball fight, Jane?" Maura asked watching the brunette putting entirely too much sugar in her coffee. Shaking her head, she went to say something about how that much sugar isn't good for when Jane cut her off, "Come on, Maura, you never had a snowball fight at that fancy boarding school?" By the look on the blonde's face, she realized that she hadn't. Jane looked at her ma. "Hey, Ma, do you remember those snowball fights we used to have when we were kids?"

Angela looked at her daughter smiling "Yes, Jane, I remember. I also remember the year your father said you weren't allowed to do it anymore-the year that Frankie's nose was broken by a ball of ice."

"I remember, Ma. But remember we're adults now and we know better plus Maura never had a snowball fight. I'm also betting she never built a snowman," Jane said looking at the blonde. "Tell you what, Maura, if we get snow for Christmas I will grab the guys and we will all have some fun. I promise."

This time Jane saw it. Saw the glint in Maura's eyes and the excitement of what may happen. Jane finally realized deep down that her feelings for Maura were very real. And more than that…that Maura may even have the same feelings.

"Come on, Jane, time to move on," Michael said taking Jane's hand again.

**December 23, 10:15 - Maura**

Jane watched as she and Maura arrived on scene of the homicide that happened that day. Shaking her head she turned toward Michael questioningly.

"Just watch. You are one you the most impatient people I have ever met and I have met a lot of people." Jane couldn't help herself she flashed him a small smile and turned back to what she was supposed to be watching. Jane watched as she looked around remembering why she did.

"Was it you who touched my shoulder?" Jane asked not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her.

"Yes, Jane it was me. I was just as surprised as you that you felt me touch you." Michael answered.

Jane watched the hurt in Maura's eyes when she watched her walk away from the scene. She also seen the look of pain Maura gave her as they climbed into car to head back to the station.

"There is only one place left for us to go, so we will just go to where it happened," Michael said holding out his hand for Jane.

Jane frowned, but took Michael's hand closing her eyes tightly.

**December 23, 2:31 - Maura**

Jane watched as she and Maura walked out of BPD and started walking toward the Dirty Robber. She watched herself only half listening to Maura talk but not really paying attention. Jane saw herself look around and notice the black SUV speeding down the road, saw the man in a mask hanging out the front passenger window and watched in horror as he opened fire at the people on the street. Jane did the only thing she could do, she shielded Maura taking her to the ground. As fast as it began it was over.

Jane stood there next to Michael as she watched her friend carefully rolling her over. Maura noticed the blood soaking through Jane's shirt and blazer she applied pressure with one hand while the other called for help. Frankie had been coming back from the Robber and saw the whole thing and rushed over to try to help Maura who was applying pressure to the wound. Jane watched Frankie run past them toward the station. That's when she heard it-just a tiny whisper coming from Maura, but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Why did you do it, Jane?" Michael asked confused. "I am going to tell you the truth. That bullet you just took was supposed to kill Maura Isles, but you got in the way and I don't understand why." Jane stood there speechless not knowing what to say. She just stared at the angel before her, barely noticing when he started to speak again. "Well now, Jane, it's up to you. It's your choice on what happens next-I can only watch from this point on. If I did my job right, you will make the right choice and I will get my wings." Michael said disappearing.

**OK so its long. I also wanted to send out a thank you for your reviews. I know there are people enjoying this story even if my grammar isn't the best. Here's a shocker for you though I was born and raised in NEPA otherwise known as North Eastern Pennsylvania. Most of my life was spent in and out of hospitals so my grammar is bad i sucked at english class. Anyway I like to write when i am in pain it takes me mind off things, What i am trying to say is i know my grammar sucks and i always say good or bad i can take it. Most of the time i can but there are times when someone can be so insulting it makes me want to stop writing. Then i get the good reviews and realize that just maybe someone really does like the story and doesn't mind if i miss a coma or use your instead of you're. oh, and the person who sent me that oh so friendly pm got a really nice and polite one back. well thats what you say if anyone asks.**

**Last thing i promise. I sent this story to a friend i changed the names because no one close to me knows i write fanfiction. and she openly call me a B**** because of the way i end this chapter and the next to. I hope you injoyed the story so far, and keep enjoying it.  
**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	8. December 24 - Hospital P1

**This chapter and the next one are also unbeta'd sorry but i thought i would be nice since i just got off the phone with my dentist and need to have two teeth pulled and probably will to out of it to do anything but sleep. Doesn't matter anyway my nephew is stealing my laptop for a few days to work on a school project not my fault that his fell out of his locker but its my laptop he needs to use.  
**

** Thanks for the reviews.  
**

**December 24, 12:01 am - Christmas Eve**

Not knowing how or when she got there Jane was standing in the waiting room with her friends and family she guessed they were waiting on word about she was doing. They had been waiting for hours all they did know was that Jane was alive. Jane just stood there watching her friends and family knowing they still couldn't see or hear her. She mainly watched her best friend letting the words Michael said run through her head over and over again.

"Why did you do it, Jane?" Michael asked confused. "I am going to tell you the truth. That bullet you just took was suppose to kill Maura Isles, but you got in the way I don't understand why."

Jane had taken the bullet, because she loved Maura more then she had loved anyone before. Not that Jane had told her, or anyone for that matter. All Jane knew was she was glad that she had taken that bullet. Jane knew in her heart she did the right thing and that given the chance she would do it all over again.

"Rizzoli family?" A young doctor walked in the waiting room

"That's us." Tommy said standing up. The doctor looked around the room at the different faces and went to say something. Tommy didn't give him the chance. "We are all Rizzoli's here. Now how's my sister?"

"Okay, honestly it was touch and go for awhile there we were able to remove the bullet and finally stop all the bleeding, but I am sad to say it seems your sister has slipped into a coma. We have no way of knowing if or when she will wake up. Now you can all see her, but only person one at a time and only for a few moments. Her room number is 34 straight down that hallway. One person can stay the night in the room just let the night nurse know who that person is. If the rest of you wish you can stay in here." the doctor said pointing down the left hall. Jane walked down the hall and stepped into the room it gave her a chill watching herself laying in that bed.

"Thank you, Doctor." Angela said. "Detective Korsak why don't you and Barry go first this was you guys can head home. Then the boys can see her. After the Frankie and Tommy I will go. Maura dear if you wish you can spend the night with her." Maura just nodded her head and stared out the window of the waiting room. She was lost in her own world almost all day barely talking it took Angela hours for her to change out of the cloths with Jane's blood on them and it took Frankie longer to get her to drink something she still hadn't eaten anything.

"Angela you know that none of us will leave till we know she's alright." Korsak spoke up.

"I'll go" Frost spoke first. He didn't plan on leaving though he walked down the hall stepping into the room Frost felt a chill when he seen his partner laying there. Jane stood by the window watching. She knew that they would all be coming in here she hated the fact that her partner's would see her like this.

**December 24, 12:10 am - Frost**

"You know you probably would kick me ass if you knew that I seen you like this. I know you don't like to be seen as weak. Well your not Jane you are one of the bravest people I know. Not many people would take a bullet for another. I want you to know Jane I look up to you. You are the reason that I joined homicide figured if you could do it I could." Frost sighed picking up Jane's hand.

"Jane, sorry to say it like this, but you told me to always be honest with you. Jane Rizzoli you need to wake your skinny white ass up and tell that woman you love her or I will kick your ass." Frost said rarely would he talk to Jane like that because he respected Jane not only as a cop, but as a women as well. He only did when he really needed her to listen.

Frost patted her hand and headed for the door looking back one last time Frost sent up a silent prayer and headed back to the waiting room.

Jane smiled as she watched her partner walk out of the hospital room. She knew who was coming next the man she looked to like a father. "Your turn, Korsak." Frost said sitting back down in the waiting room.

**December 24, 12:15 am - Korsak**

Korsak found himself walking down the hospital hallway yet again hating that he had to see Jane like this again. Hating himself for not going to lunch with them maybe it would have been him here instead of her. Walking into the room and standing at the foot of the bed not moving any closer.

"Hey, kid looks like we're here again. Your making this a habit Jane one that needs to stop. I am proud of you Jane always have been. I remember the day you became my partner so young first thing I thought when I see you was boy am I in trouble. I didn't know how right I was. Your a good cop Jane and an even better person. Always going above and beyond the call of duty. Well, listen kid I'm going to head back to the waiting room you have alot of people who want to see you. One of whom you better tell the truth to." Korsak said his voice breaking a little. Jane seen a tear slip down her face. It was killing her having to watch this.

Before walking out the door Korsak wiped his face and looked back one more time. When Tommy seen him walk in he looked and Frankie and silently asked if he could go first. Frankie just nodded.

**I had to break it into more then one chapter it was just way to long.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it i promise.**


	9. December 24 - Hospital P2

**December 24, 12:25 am - Tommy**

Tommy walked into the room and didn't like what he say the person in the bed didn't look like his sister. She was pale and weak and that wasn't his sister not in his eyes.

"Janie, come on sis I heard what you did. I can't believe you took a bullet for Maura well I can I am not the only who has a crush on her now am I. At least i admit mine though. I don't like seeing you like this. Makes me kind of glad I missed when you and Frankie were in here. Janie, sorry Jane you need to get better you need to. Ma needs you, Frankie needs. Hell, Janie even I need you. I probably need you the most, but never said anything. Jane please wake up your family needs. Everyone loves you Jane." Tommy flashed a smile.

"Probably not as much as that beautiful, blonde doctor you took the bullet for. You know Jane she hasn't said one word all day Ma finally got her to change out of the cloths that had your blood on them and it took Frankie hours to get her to drink something. If your going to wake up for anyone you need to wake up for her."

Tommy leaned over the rail and kissed his sister forehead before leaving the room looking back he could have sworn he seen something by the window, but he thought it must have been his imagination. Walking back into the waiting room Tommy took his seat next to his ma and watched as Frankie started down the hall.

**December 24, 12:33 am - Frankie**

Frankie Rizzoli was always know as Jane's little brother always had to do what Jane did. He smiled at that thought as he walked into that hospital room where his sister now lay looking at her he knew she would be okay, she had to be right. Jane watched her little brother walk up next to her touch her hand before saying a silent prayer. When he was finish he began to talk to her.

"Hey, Jane I saw what you did for Maura. Some would say took a hell of a lot of bravely either that or your really stupid. I seen the look on your face Jane and that look to me said love. You took a bullet for her and you won't even admit that you love her. I swear Jane sometimes you think your being so sneaky hiding the way you look at her or how you always have to sit real close even though the entire couch it open." Frankie smiled

"Don't worry everyone knows except maybe the doc you two seem to be completely in love and to chicken shit to tell each other. I don't think ma would care that your in love with another woman just make sure she gets her grandkids so she'll leave me alone already. Jane you need to wake up. We all love you and miss you." Frankie let go of Jane's hand and kissed her cheek as he was walking out the door he stopped just inside it turning and facing his sister.

"Your my hero, Jane you have been since we were kids." Frankie said wiping the tears from as he left.

Jane stood watching everyone coming in and out knowing that her ma was next she just wanted to wake up and pull them all into a hug, but she knew it wasn't time yet. Taking a deep breath and wiping away her tears she waited.

Frankie just stuck his head in the waiting room and told everyone he was going for coffee before disappearing as fast as possible he didn't want anyone to see his tears.

**December 24, 12:40 am - Angela**

Angela walked into the hospital room and seen her daughter laying there. It wasn't the first and knowing her daughter like she knew her it wouldn't be the last.

"Hey, Jane you know I would try and talk you out of being a cop but, I think it would honestly be a waste of my breathe it was years ago when you told me you wanted to be cop. It was wasted when Frankie wanted to follow in your footsteps. I took a job at the cafe so I could keep an eye you guys. I couldn't be more proud of you them I am today. You took a bullet for your best friend you saved her life almost gave yours." Angela spoke as she moved Jane's curls off her face.

"You know Jane, you really should tell Maura about your feelings. I don;t care what anyone says you love who you love, and if that love it Maura then so be it. Besides i always wanted a doctor in the family you know. I love you, Jane. You need to get better we need you each and everyone of us need you in our lives your the glue that holds us all together you know." Angela looked out the window that was across from Jane's.

"Still no snow, its cold enough out there. Jane please wake up if not for me for Maura she really needs you now. I love you, Janie." Angela kissed her daughter and walked out of the room taking her time in getting back to the waiting room wanting to make sure Maura was going to be ready to enter that room for the night. Entering the waiting room she walked over to the blonde and took her hand. Angela pulled her into a hug before giving her a little push toward the hallway and then sat down next to Frankie.

Maura took the walk slowly knowing what she would see.

"So tell me Michael how long have you been there?" Jane asked whipping around. Startling the Angel.

"Long enough, she's on her way to you." The Angel replied they both glanced at the door as the blonde walked in.

**This is the part i am stuck at right now. Hoping to come up with the next chapter soon.  
**

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it.**


	10. Hospital Confessions

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been sick like really bad. I just got out of the hospital and am still stuck on bed rest. I have to admit I am not a really smart person who never really had a way with words so finding the words that Maura would say was the hardest thing I have ever written. I just knew that she would give Jane one hell of a speech because, lets face it. It's Maura we're talking about Hopefully I found the right ones. thanks for the reviews and kind words. I hope to have this finished by Christmas day.**

Maura walked into the hospital room seeing Jane laying in that bed brought bad memories. Last time they were there everyone thought Jane was dying. Walking over to the window she stood looking out for a few moments not know that she was so close to Jane and Michael both could have reached out and touched her. Turning around the blonde walked over to the bed picking up Jane's hand she held it close to her heart and started to tear up. Jane wanted nothing more then to wrap her arms around her and hold her close.

Jane noticed how Maura looked she wasn't wearing any makeup and looked really tired and pale. She was wearing nurses scrubs and what looked like the pair of sneakers that Jane had left in her mothers car. In all the years Jane has known Maura she has never once seen her look like this even showing up at her house at two in the morning Maura looked like she was ready of a photo shoot. In Jane's eye though the blonde was still beautiful smiling Jane just watched her friend while Michael placed his hand on Jane's shoulder. Turning around she looked at him.

"Listen carefully to what she has to say it may just very well change your life." Michael said pointing back toward the blonde standing near the bed. Jane just shook her head and turned back toward the bed.

"Jane, I don't know what to say. I can say thank you but it doesn't feel like thats enough. But I am very thankful you took a bullet for me. Why I may never know, but thank you Jane Rizzoli thank you for probably saving my life today." Maura sighed looking at the sleeping brunette. "Maybe it's time to tell you the truth."

After a moments silence Maura spoke. "I love you Jane, I love you so much. To me you are the most beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, breath-taking...So breath-taking that I choke on my coffee when you touch me. To me you are perfect. I love you for who you are, both inside and out." Maura let go of Jane's hand, but only long enough to grab the chair near by and to put the bed rail down so she could hold Jane's hand better.

"My life was a total wreck before I met you. I thought that it would stay that way forever, but when you came into my life, everything took a turn for better. I became a responsible and trustworthy individual. Without you even knowing it. You taught me how to be strong, you've shown me the value of life and most of all you taught the real meaning of Love!" Maura wiped a tear from her face.

Jane would have been stunned had it not been for the rest of her friends and family saying that Maura had feelings for her. Hearing it direct from the source however was different from hearing it from everyone else. Jane had feelings for the blonde she's had them for awhile, she never wanted to ruin her friendship with her though. So she hid them and was happy just being able to be Maura's friend.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I can't describe this incredible feeling I have when I see you, and you only have to be in the room. Whenever I speak to you, I feel like I am melting. It takes me all of the energy I have in my body not to let it show. I feel completely in love, completely smitten with your every move, your every word, and I am too petrified to do anything about it. Why am I having such intense feelings for you only to be accompanied with such a fear of telling you? At the moment, I am afraid I have no answers." Maura ran her fingers through the curls that were laying on Jane's pillow. Smiling Maura loved Jane's hair and had wanted to run her fingers through it for as long as she could remember. Jane was a little shocked Maura Isles had no anwsers she would normally take that chance to tease the blonde, but she couldn't not that she would if she was awake this seemed way to important to make a joke about.

"You have no idea how many time's I have had to cover up hives or breath into a paper bag after you left my office. I have wanted you like you'll never know. I want your entire heart and soul. When I see your face, I see your heart. I want your love, I NEED your love, but I won't tell you because I can't. I cannot tell you how I feel, because I know you're just my friend. I know that you're happy with that. I know you're not looking for someone like me to love. I know, I know, I know! But, I don't understand; I don't understand why it has to hurt so very much when you laugh, when you get so close. I don't get that. I don't know how to move on, I don't know how to let myself live without you. I just don't know." Maura had started to ramble which made Jane smile.

She never knew that she made Maura hyperventilate or that she gave her hives. Maura always blamed it on something else like her mother calling or an allergic reaction. Now that Jane really thought about it she realized it was her doing that to her friend.

"As much as it pains me Jane, we both know I haven't been that subtle in front of you. You make me lose all self-control. I am making you this promise Jane when you wake up I will tell you the truth regardless of our jobs and families. It's time to sink or swim. We both owe ourselves this. If you don't want to I completely understand I mean you have your job and family." Maura smiled sadly at Jane. Looking out the window agian the blonde smiled before turning back to Jane.

"Come on Jane you need to wake up now it's snowing and I do believe you owe me a snowball fight." Running her fingers over Jane's scar. The blonde let go of Jane's and rested her head on the bed near Jane's leg closing her eyes her hand resting on Jane's leg her face close to Jane's hand.

**As always feel free to review good or bad i can take it. I must confess i had help with this chapter**


	11. Awake

I hope this chapter makes sense with the way i worded it. IF not blame the meds.

Jane looked out the window as the sun was coming up she seen the snow softly falling smiling she knew it was almost time.

"Are you going to tell her the truth, Jane?" Michael asked placing his hand on her shoulder yet again.

"About being in love with her or that the bullet was meant to kill her?" Jane asked not taking her eyes off the the blonde laying next to her bed.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you that part. So you can never tell her that the bullet was meant to kill her. I was only hear to make sure you heard what she had to say. To make you see that you do love her. Just so you know she will live a long life. It's up to you weather or not it's a happy life and weather or not your in it." Michael spoke softly wondering if his mistake would be held against him later.

"It's time for you to wake up, Jane." Michael said pushing her toward her body.

"You never explained why I don't have my scars when I am like this." Jane pointed out looking down at her hands it had been a long time since she seen her own hands without the scars on them.

"Well, honestly Jane you are seeing yourself the way your friends and family see you they don't see those scars when they look at you. They see a strong and confidant friend, daughter and sister. They see you for who you really are. The way that you should always see yourself."Michael answered as he began to fade.

"Will I remember this? I mean everything I have seen and heard will I remember it at all?" Jane asked.

"Yes, Jane you will. It will seem like you had a dream, but you will remember everything you have seen and heard today." Michael was now gone.

"WAIT! Will I know if you got your wings or not?" Jane asked.

Out of nowhere she heard Michael's voice one last time. "Trust me Jane you will know. Just remember what your grandmother told about angel wings and you will know."

Jane walked over toward the bed lifting her hand and reaching out she brushed Maura's hair off her face rousing the blonde from her sleep. Maura lifted her head and smiled seeing Jane looking at her with sleepy eye's.

"Oh, Jane your awake." With tears in her eyes the blonde reached over and grabbed the cup sitting next to the bed. Putting the straw near Jane's lips it allowed Jane to take a sip of water. "Merry Christmas, Maura." Jane said.

"You were shot, You have been out since yesterday afternoon and the first thing you say is Merry Christmas?" Maura asked with a smile.

"Well, I was going to ask when can I go home, but I was worried you would smack me." Jane smiled at the blonde as she grabbed her hand.

"I better go get your family." Maura went to walk away, but Jane held tight to her hand.

"What, Jane is something wrong do you need a doctor?" Maura asked.

"No, Maura we need to talk. You see I had this amazing dream. It made me realize something very important. I'm deeply, madly, crazy, in love with you and its takes a bullet and an angel to point that out to me." Jane said watching Maura's face.

"An angel, Jane? I think you may have had to much morphine." Maura remarked. completely missing part of what Jane has said.

"Nice I tell you that I love you and you think I am high." Jane started to laugh, but grabbed her side in pain. "Maura, sit down for a minute let me explain then you can go get the family."

Maura sat down and allowing Jane to start at the beginning. She just held onto Jane's hand as she spoke. The blonde could tell Jane was telling the truth just by the look on her face.

Standing in the corner of the room was Alexander and Michael watching.

"Will I ever be allowed to come back and visit them?" Michael asked. In a way he enjoyed watching over the family and friends of Jane Rizzoli and even enjoyed Jane's company.

"Now, Michael you know that's not normally allowed." The older angel said Michael felt confused knowing the was a but coming. "Though you did do good Michael. The bosses were talking and agreed if you did this job right you would become a guardian angel for a future child."

"Does this mean I get my wings?" Michael asked hoping he would get an answer.

"You know it's up to the boss kid. Let's go find out." Alexander knew the answer but, was not allowed to tell Michael because Michael had one more thing to do.

As always feel free to review good or bad i can take. Just remember i am still sick. 


	12. A Simple Wish

After listening to everything Jane had to say Maura was starting to think it might be a good idea for Jane to get a head CT.

"Maura I assure you I don't have a head injury. I promise I am fine." Jane sighed patting the bed for Maura to sit closer.

Not wanting to hurt Jane anymore then she was Maura moved to the uninjured side and sat down.

"Listen Maura I have feelings for you and I don't mean your my best friend feelings either. I mean I am in love with you and have been for some time now I was just to damn stubborn or stupid to tell you." Jane confessed watching Maura run her fingers over her scared hand. Just like she always does.

"Jane you are not stupid a stubborn Italian yes. But defiantly not stupid." Maura smiled. "I love you to Jane probably from the first time I met you."

Jane laughed "You do realize the first time I met you I was dressed as a hooker right, Maura."

"Okay, so maybe the second time i met you. When you walked into my morgue and i realized you were a detective." Maura smiled at the memory. "I better go get everyone else you know their really worried about you."

"Fine but under one condition." Jane said not releasing Maura's hand.

"What's that Jane?" Maura.

"Be my girlfriend?" Jane asked shyly

Surprising the blonde how shy Jane was acting she leaned and kissed Jane's lips for the first time. "Of course Jane." Before Jane could react the blonde had walked out of the room.

Maura went down the hall to the waiting room and found everyone, but Frankie asleep he was sitting there holding an envelope. When Frankie spotted her he jumped out of his seat causing everyone else to stir. Stuffing the envelope back into his jacket.

"Everything OK Dr. Isles?" Angela asked seeing the blonde in the doorway.

"Everything great shes awake. She wants to see everyone." Maura replied watching everyone rush out of the waiting room and down the hall.

Had it not been so painful Jane would have laughed when three Tripoli's, Two detectives and a tired looking blonde came into the room. Smiling at every one of her family members and friends.

Jane's doctor walked in surprised to see Jane awake at all.

"Well detective how are we feeling?" He asked checking her vitals carefully.

"Great, Can I go home? Call it a Christmas gift." Jane was giving the doctor her sweetest smile while everyone else in the room tried not to laugh.

The young doctor smiled knowing exactly how Jane Rizzoli acted while she was stuck in a hospital bed. "I'll see what i can do, no promises. okay."

"What if i have a perfectly beautiful capable doctor taking care of me at home?" Jane asked.

"Well in that case i still have to run tests Detective." The doctor walked out of the room to order the necessary testing.

"You know Jane you can always just sign yourself out of this place." Tommy said just seconds before getting two slaps to the back of the head one from his mother the other from his brother. Smiling at the antics of the Rizzoli family that Maura has come to know and love she walked over and took Jane's hand again.

Korsak was the first to notice and smiled then slowly every other person in the room noticed the two women holding hands.

Angela was the only one to speak though. "It's about time you two did something about the way you both feel. For a detective and a genius your both pretty dumb not to notice sooner." Angela said before pulling Maura into a hug.

Jane looked at each of her brothers her mother and her partners and realized that they were more than a group of friends though they came from different backgrounds they were a family a special kind of family.

"Frankie how did you do on the detectives exam?" Jane asked looking at her younger brother.

"Jane, how did you know? I didn't tell anyone I was taking that." Frankie asked.

"I'm a detective now how did you do?" Jane smiled at her brother.

Frankie reached into his jacket and pulled out the envelope instead of opening it he handed it to Jane. "You do the honors sis."

Jane took the envelope into her hands and carefully opened it, pulled out the results so that no one could see them and looked at Frankie shaking her head.

"I want to know little brother how in the hell did you score better than me. I mean its only one percent but still its better." Jane smiled and handed him the results.

"For a second there i thought i failed the test. Be lucky you're in that bed otherwise i might have to put you there." Frankie treated all be it was with a smile.

"Tommy you need to find a better place to live yours really sucks. How long have you been without heat?" Jane asked.

"Only a few days, not like it matters now anyway since i walked out on my job i most likely was fired. Wait...How did you know i was without heat?" Tommy asked as a nurse walked into the room.

As the nurse pushed them out of the room Maura was realizing that what Jane had told her was making more and more sense. Before walking out of the room Korsak walked over and placed a small box in Jane's hands.

"Maybe if i had given that to you earlier you wouldn't have been hurt." The older detective said before leaving the room. The nurses started moving Jane's bed to take her for the testing she would need to see if she could go spend Christmas day with her family. Laying there holding onto the box that Korsak had handed, her knowing what was inside Jane opened and slipped the St. Micheal's medal around her neck and stared up at he ceiling waiting for her answer. The only place she really wanted to be was on Maura's couch with everyone around her.

"I wish i could just go home for Christmas." Jane said out loud without even realizing it.

Where she couldn't see was a young angel waiting on word about his wings. With a snap of his fingers he knew Jane's wish would come all be it really simple and not what he expected. All the same it was Christmas day and after all wishes are most powerful on Christmas day.

**This is not the end not yet. There is some unfinished business here.**

**As always feel free to review good of bad i can take it. But remember i am still sick**


	13. Home

An hour later and as many tests as he could run the doctor realized he had no reason to keep Jane in the hospital she was going home for Christmas. She would spend the day with her friends and family. As soon as Angela had heard that she dragged poor Tommy and Frankie out of the hospital to go start making dinner and getting Maura's house ready hopefully before the rest of them got there. Jane was laying in bed in the hospital room waiting for Maura to return from talking to the doctor about after care She was only out in the hall.

"Hello, Jane" Jane was startled, but not to much it was a voice she has heard before. She turned her heard to see Michael standing by the windows.

"Get your wings yet Angel boy?" Jane smiled

"I don't know, as is turns out my job isn't done just yet. Plus the higher ups are still voting I am not the only angel who was trying to get their wings today. I knew this was the last time I would get to see you alone because you are the only one who can see me. I don't think you want anyone thinking you are more crazy then you already are." Michael smiled.

"Smart-ass." Jane mumbled wondering if the angel had spent to much time with her. "So what else are you suppose to do?" Jane moved slightly and felt a sharp pain in her side that made her cringe.

"Make sure you make it home safely. I also found out what my next assignment is if they give me my wings" Michael said walking around Jane's bed and placing a hand on her wound. "I can't heal you, but I can take the pain away."

"Thank you." Jane sighed as most of the pain left her side.

"As for my next assignment I will be a guardian angel. Let's just say I will be around next Christmas to watch over someone else in your family. Don't ask I can't say anymore." Michael said.

"What happens if you don't get your wings?" Jane asked as she heard Maura's voice she was still talking with the doctor out in the hall.

"Well then I get to spend next Christmas helping another person like I helped you." Michael said.

"What about the next assignment?" Jane asked again.

"Well with the assignment that it is, it will either go to another angel or be held a till I gain my wings.." Michael said.

"What kind of assignment can it be if it can be held like that?" Jane asked sitting up.

"It is the kind of job that will last for years its the best job an angel can have really I am to become a guardian angel. I will spend years watching over yo...a soul that has yet to be born. I should go but know that I will be with you till you are safe at home." Michael disappeared as Maura walked into the room.

"Okay, Jane lets get you dressed and ready to head to my place. Your going to stay there til your healed weather or not you like it." Maura commented. "Don't worry Jo is already there and your mom is making the traditional Christmas eve dinner. So we can all relax and watch baseball or is it football this time of year?"

"It's football Maura, and I rather watch its a wonderful life. For some odd reason I want to see that movie again." Jane said as Maura helped her slip into a pair of pants. A nurse walked in with a wheel chair and for the first time in her life Jane didn't fight it she just sat down.

"How's the pain, Jane?" Maura asked carrying Jane's bag of cloths.

"Better then you would think Maura. Come on lets go home and have some cookies ma is probably already baking. Nice and hot out of the oven." Jane smiled.

"Lucky you detective have a wonderful Christmas." The nurse smiled at Jane as she helped her into Maura's car.

"It must really suck to be working today." Jane commented.

"No, not this Christmas. My family is grown and they all live in different places this year so I figured why spend it alone when there are people stuck in the hospital alone this year. Right now I am heading to the children s wing. Santa's suppose to be there handing out gifts to the little ones that just seemed to show up out of nowhere late last night and I want to help. So, you go home and spend as much time with your family as you can because you never know where you will be next year." The nurse said as she closed the door and walked back into the hospital.

"So tell me Maura how many gifts did you buy?" Jane asked looking at the blonde and taking her hand she knew Maura hated Christmas as a kid and as probably the one who bought those gifts or sent someone out to it.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Jane." The blonde smiled she has every year bought presents for the kids stuck in hospitals for the holiday, but would never claim to being the one who did it anyway this year she didn't have time so she sent out the lab techs to do it.

"you know Maura this is technically our first Christmas together." Jane remarked.

"I know Jane. Do you realize you called my house home earlier? I mean when you were talking to that nurse." Maura stopping at a red light.

"Maura there hasn't been one day that I haven't called your house home. I mean home is where your heart is, where the ones you love are. That place is your house." Jane kissed Maura's hand that she was holding seeing the blonde on the verge of tears.

Jane spun in her seat looking at the back seat.

"What's wrong Jane?" Maura asked watching the brunette.

"Nothing just thought I seen something in the back seat that's all." Jane said knowing it was Michael.

They arrived at Maura's house a few minutes later and noticed that everyone was in the driveway waiting for them the guys were throwing snowballs at each other while Angela watched from the steps. Smiling at the antics of their friends and family the two women stepped out of the car. Tommy stood near Maura in case she slipped and Frankie helped Jane.

"Frankie quick hand me a snowball." Jane said while Maura's back was turned

"Jane's that's probably not a great idea." Frankie said looking at his sister after glaring at him a few seconds he reached down and made her a snowball handing it to her flashing a smile before he spoke again. "Better not be for me or I an knocking your ass into a snowbank."

Jane turned around holding on to Frankie with one hand she threw the snowball hitting Maura right in the shoulder. When she turned around Jane was laughing so hard she was almost doubled over from pain but still couldn't stop laughing at the look the blonde had given her.

Tommy thought quick and handed Maura her own 'weapon' But the blonde's aim wasn't that great she ended up hitting Frankie right no top of his hair an inch higher and she would have missed him completely, causing Jane to laugh again. Frost and Korsak joined in on the laughter while Frankie whipped the snow off his hair. Angela decided to put a stop to it before anyone ended really hurt.

"Okay children that's enough now if you all head into the house. I just might give you hot chocolate and cookies." Angela said opening the door. Letting a happy Jo Friday who ran around everyone legs. Korsak reached down and picked up the puppy and continued into the house.

Frankie helped Jane get settled on the couch while Maura went to change and everyone else went in search of fresh baked cookies. Jane sat looking at the tree and noticed an one ordiment didnt quite look like the others carefully getting up she went over to check it out. When Maura walked over and asked what she was doing she pointed to it. "I know most of these are from when I was a kid and growing up. But I never seen this one before. Is it yours."

"No, Jane it has to be from someone in your family because I don't have ornaments in my house well that are my own anyway." Maura replied handed Jane hot chocolate and a plate of cookies.

"Hey, Ma did you buy a new ornaments this year? I have never seen this Angel one before." Jane asked while still looking at the little angel ornament hanging on the tree.

"No Jane I found it on the kitchen counter so I assumed it was Maura's and hung it up." Angela Rizzoli yelled from the kitchen as she took another batch of sugar cookies out of the oven.

Shrugging her shoulders Jane sat down with the rest of the family. They spent the day eating and watching movies, opening gifts and having wrapping paper fights. Till they could have their official snowball fight.

Everyone had decided to stay that night Frost and Korsak went and grabbed their bags from the cars and headed to the guest house after saying goodnight. Frankie Tommy Angela and Maura made sure everything was clean in the main house before Angela sent the boys off to bed for acting like children. Angela then kissed Jane and Maura cheeks and headed to bed herself it had been an exhausting couple of days.

**I had to split this chapter into two because I got a little carried away, but I made a promise and I kept that promise that it would be done in time for Christmas.**

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it **


	14. Wings?

"So, Maura what did you think of a Rizzoli family Christmas?" Jane asked as Maura shut everything but the TV and the tree off to stare at the lights. It's a wonderful life was playing it was close to the end and that was Jane's favorite part when everyone in town came to help out the George Bailey.

"Well Jane I can officially say I can't wait to have many many more. I never really had much of a Christmas as a kid it was always spent with a nanny or someone else while my parents did Christmas parties or were out of town." the blonde sighed sadly.

"Well, as long as you are with the Tripoli's your holiday's will never be boring again. I mean it we are either having food fights or watching movies. Plus it will be great to have a doctor at the fourth of July party last year Frankie lost his eyebrows and Tommy almost lost his hand." Jane smiled wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"Your mother is in one of the guest room. You want to sleep in the other one or would you rather just have one of our normal sleep-overs?" Maura asked standing up to go to bed.

"Why, Dr. Isles are you trying to get me in bed already." Jane smirked she couldn't resist teasing Maura it was just the way they were always teasing each other. Okay so it was mostly Jane teasing Maura but it worked for them always has.

"No, Jane if you remember correctly I have had you in my bed a few time." Maura teased back shocking Jane. Jane laughed and pulled Maura down toward her so she could kiss her check. "Why don't you go ahead I will be there in a minute I promise I just want to stare at this tree a little more."

Maura nodded her head understanding that Jane just wanted a little alone time. "Call me if you need help up the stairs." Maura said before walking away leaving the brunette sitting on the couch.

Smiling Jane looked down at her hands seeing the scars she knew the advise she was giving was true her family and friends didn't truly see them. They knew they were there and that sometimes they bothered Jane but that was it. They didn't make Jane the person she was they made her strong more confidante

Jane sat there for a time just watching the lights on the tree thinking to herself. This Christmas she truly had it all. She was alive and in love. She had her friends and family near by. There was nothing on earth that could make this Christmas any better. Well maybe someday having a kid would be nice.

Jane thought remembering what Michael had said about becoming a guardian angel. Jane finally remembering what her grandmother would say about Guardian angels that they were always there to watch over the babies of the house. Jane finally realized what Michael was saying that even though she may never see him again she knew he was going to be there in the future.

Jane glanced at the TV in time to catch the end of the movie. When the littlest Bailey was telling everyone 'Every time a bell rings an angel gets his wings.' Jane smiled at that and wondered if it really was true.

Shutting off the TV and carefully standing up Jane moved over to the window to see the fresh undisturbed snow on the ground another one of her favorite things about winter is seeing untouched snow just laying there. Jane glanced at her watch 11:59 another minute and Christmas would be over. He did it. Michael had given Jane almost everything she every wanted.

As she went to turn away from the window Jane heard a church bell somewhere in the distance start to ring. A sudden feeling came over the detective. Shaking it off as being exhausted and slightly sore from the past few days Jane walked back over toward the couch to fold the blanket she had been using. As she picked up the blanket a pure white feather fell out of it and fluttered to the ground. Carefully Jane bent and picked it up staring at it she knew that Maura didn't have any pillows with feathers because of her allergies.

Jane realized Michael had gotten his wings with a tear in her eye she carefully ran her fingers over the feather. Walking over to the bookcase in she pulled out the first book she could. It turned out to be Charles Dickens A Christmas Carol. With a smile and a happy tear Jane placed the feather into book knowing exacting where it had come from. Jane folded her blanket and walked upstairs leaving the lights on, on the tree.

Standing in the kitchen were Michael and Alexander. Alexander was proud of Michael he had received his wings faster then he had. Michael was looking at his left wing.

"No, Michael you can't tell your missing a feather. You know its good luck when an angel gives someone a feather from their own wings, and that you are only allowed to give one, feather on Christmas once a year." Alexander said looking at the younger angel and his new set of wings.

"I couldn't think of a better person to give one to could you, sir?" Michael asked. Smiling at the older angel though he no longer had to call him sir he still would out of respect.

"No, I guess your right Michael. You did a wonderful job with her." Alexander said.

"Sorry to say sir she did most of the work. I just watched. Even if I didn't get my wings I would still be proud to have helped Jane." Michael said.

"Spoken like a true angel. I just hope your ready for next year when you come back in time for another Rizzoli Christmas." Alexander replied.

"Sir?" Michael asked.

"Well, you Michael your next assignment isn't born yet. But will be here in time for Christmas next year." Alexander spoke.

"Am I allowed to know who's baby sir?" Michael asked nicely.

"That part of the story has yet to be written Michael, but it will be in the mean time let's head home shall we." the two angels faded into the night.

**I know it's not the best thing ever written, but I liked and I honestly hope you did to. I may write a second part for next Christmas. Anyway I was trying to get a small message across that Christmas is not all about the gifts I know everyone says the same old thing. But take it from someone who knows I spent a few Christmas' where I got nothing but what I needed like socks or a coat, new shoes. Times were hard when I was younger. This Christmas my nephew he's 18 now and a full firefighter, leaves for basic training next fall. Well first he asked for an ipad and a new cell phone then a few days later he called everyone and the only thing he truly really wants this year is for his entire family to be together. So tomorrow we are all having dinner at mom's each of us is either bringing a dish or helping cook at the house. No one wants to think that this maybe the last one for all of us to be together. Sorry I'm rambling anyway. What I mean is enjoy the simple things. Instead of that new phone or computer wish to see someone you miss. Or help a charity. Enjoy what you have and not what you can get. I know there are those who don't believe in Angels but I do and I hope I will always have one looking over my shoulder. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year one and all. May all your Christmas wishes and dreams come true this year. **

**As always feel free to review good or bad I can take it.**


	15. Finale Note

**I just wanted to add a minor note to the end of this story I probably most likely will write a second one but for now I wanted to share something and the reason why I believe in angels, I honestly never believed in angels till a few years ago. I had accident broke my back when I woke up from surgery the doctors told me two things one, I was very lucky to be alive because I had died twice on the table and two I wouldn't again. Few days later I found a feather stuck to my blanket I thought nothing of it just an odd thing. So I set it on my table. The night nurse asked were I had gotten and I told her She confirmed it couldn't have come from the hospital. That night before she left she told me that it was likely an angels feather and the next night she came in to tell me what a white feather means. After they removed my chest tube I convinced one of the nurses to allow me to try and stand. I did three days later I was walking down the halls of the hospital. the part I still like is when the doctor seen me his jaw hit the floor because he swore that I wouldn't walk again. I was either really lucky or I have an angel. I still have the feather it sits in a photo frame of my nephew in his fireman uniform. I have to be a little more careful now no sky diving or roller coasters, but it gives me years and years to spend with the ones I love.**

**OH, and feathers are a common form of communication from your angels. If you have prayed to the angels for guidance or for a sign that everything's going to be okay, be sure to notice feathers, especially white ones. They can appear as tangible objects on the ground or floating from the air. Moreover, you may notice a random image of a feather, such as on television or on the side of a moving truck. The angels use various means to get your attention and let you know they're here to help.**

**Angel **


End file.
